1. Field of the Invention
A connector arrangement for connecting the insulated conductors of a flat cable with a plurality of tap-off branch conductors includes a plurality of insulation-piercing contacts that extend upwardly from the horizontal upper surface of the rectangular base member of a connector housing. When a housing cover member is slidably displaced longitudinally of the base member from a first position toward a second position, a first wedge arrangement displaces an actuator plate and a cable support plate downwardly to force the cable into insulation-piercing engagement with the contacts. A locator insulating lug normally extends upwardly from the cable support plate for insertion within an access opening contained in the cable. When the cable is uniform and contains no access opening, the lug is displaced by the cable toward an inoperable position relative to the support plate.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the patented prior art to provide connector arrangements with insulation piercing contacts, as shown by the U.S. patent to Jaschke et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,866, the German Gebrauchsmuster No. G 92 10 333.2, and the German patent No. DE 44 36 829. Various types of connectors for flat cables have been proposed, as shown by the U.S. patents to Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,396, Schroll U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,801, and Ann U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,526. Nevertheless, there is a need for further development, particularly also with regard to the fast and secure wiring of flat cables with relatively many conductors.
As shown by the German patent No. DE 34 22 607 C1, the connector device can be so shaped that it can be so shaped that it can be placed only upon the flat cable when a wire beforehand was interrupted at the place of attachment and displays a rupture in that area. Lugs on one of the parts of the connector device engage the interrupted area of this wire. This serves to orient the position of the connection device and ensures that it can be assembled only when corresponding ruptures are provided. In addition, the lug separates and insulates the two ends of the interrupted conductor from each other.
This solution proved effective, particularly when employed in tight building shafts because it can be handled in a simple manner.
In the European patent No. EP 1 518 812 B1, a similar solution is proposed wherein a connector device according to the German patent No. DE 34 22 607 C2 is designed for use in elevator shafts where, for example, the safety circuit must be interrupted in a specific location.
There is a disadvantage to both of these solutions in the state of the art. The connection device can be used only when a flat cable must also really be provided with ruptures so that, for use on a flat cable without rupture in the conductor, one must readily keep an additional connection device without the lugs.
The present invention was developed to provide a connector device which can be assembled either on flat-band cables that are uniform and continuous, or flat-band cables that contain penetrations or ruptures in one or more of the insulated conductors, wherein means are provided that ensure a separation and insulation of the two ends of the interruption conductor.